Territory Map
The map of our clans is simple to understand, though it comes into your imagination what the camp actually looks like. A description will be given of the map, and then at the bottom, there will be information about the territories. Description The clans territory is an open land of freedom from twolegs. Passing animals are highly common, especially dogs. The only kind of twoleg action seen in the map is an abandoned twoleg nest, which moons ago, was flooded. The abandoned mineshaft is also an addition to the territory. Most of the cat's territory contains water, so during drought, if lucky, there could be a lot of water left to drink. But even so, all this water itself is a hazard for the living clans. During rain seasons, banks could flood over, and rivers can expand as well as small streams. The clan in most danger is RiverClan, which half of the territory rests on a soft soil material that absorbs in water. But they are not the only cats exposed to this. Moonfall, which is a waterfall under the Moon Tunnel, is caused by the river above the ceiling. If the river happens to be great in size, the waterfall itself could cause a flood under the cave. All this water is dangerous to all three clans, so don't think this is a weakness you can take advantage of! The entrance of Loud Maw's Cave is surrounded by rocks that long ago must have fallen from the small hill. That small gathering of trees on hills you are observing? That's the new addition to ShadowClan's territory. A clan long ago named NightClan used to own this abandoned territory, so their camp remains. As soon as you step into ShadowClan's original territory, it will be very obvious. There's snow everywhere! You can't miss their territory. During the summer or spring, if the temperature is right and warm, the snow melts, and the lakes could too. Most of ShadowClan is used to this snowy environment. There's many pine trees in their territory as well. Far to the left, it's RiverClan.Their grass is the greenest and rich, with a river flowing to the side. Across the river, there is a small peninsula, where Flat Rocks rest. In the center, there is The Grove, which is a small rise in the earth with a giant oak tree on the very top, making erosion low at this spot. There's also a nice lake for cats to drink water, which most ShadowClan cats use to drink, since most water sources are frozen in their territory. ThunderClan is abundant on trees and rich in prey. Their camp is very close to a set of badgers that live underground. Each clan has received some leftover territory from the last two abandoned clans, LeafClan and NightClan. Territory Map This map will be updated whenever a clan resets its borders by decreasing or increasing its size. When a clan earns a new amount of land, this must be informed on the talk page immediately. StarClan Territory *'Yellow' RiverClan Territory *'Blue' ShadowClan Territory *'Purple' ThunderClan Territory *'Green' Unclaimed Territory *'Unmarked' Nobody owns the land, but some clans are left to dispute for the claims of this stretch of grassy land. Category:Map Category:Territories